


Have You Heard of This Guy Called Superman

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 8-8-04</p>
    </blockquote>





	Have You Heard of This Guy Called Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 8-8-04

Willow rushed over to where Xander had fallen, fear and horror in her expression as she tried to staunch the flow of blood. She pulled her shirt over her head, pressing the fabric to the wound, sobbing as the thick red liquid continued to spill out of him. 

“Hey, that’s mine.”

She looked up, skin spattered with blood, the pale pink bra she’d worn just for him now a kaleidoscope of horror. Tears cluttered her vision as she blinked, the world starry and haloed as she met the hard eyes gazing down on her. “It’s Xander,” she whispered brokenly. “He needs help.”

“He needs a morgue.” Faith sighed and sank down next to Willow, her dark black books blending into the night and the blood. “Dammit, I always break ‘em before I’m done with ‘em.”

“He…you…”

“Oh, come on, Red. You know I fucked him.”

“Once.”

Faith smiled and edged one foot out, nudging the paling body with the steel toe of her boot. “You think he’d have it once and not come back for more?” She turned her head and held Willow’s eyes. “Your little boyfriend’s been pretending I’m a different Slayer for a hell of a long time now.”

“No.”

“Yeah.” Faith stood and shrugged. “It’s a pity, really. I almost had him trained.”

Faith walked away leaving Willow on her knees in Xander’s blood sobbing. She bent her head, her hair growing redder, sticky with the dark mass. “No. Nononononono…”

“Hey, Red.” 

Willow awoke with a start, gasping loudly as she sat up in bed. She turned her head quickly, sucking in a harsh breath as she saw Faith’s familiar eyes, knowing smile so close. 

“No need to look quite so horrified. I know I look like shit in the morning, but still.”

“No. Sorry. No.”

“Nightmare?” She handed Willow a cup of coffee then sat next to her on the bed. “Again?”

Willow nodded and took a drink, spilling some on the bedspread. Faith reached over and took the mug from her trembling hands and set it on the nightstand before turning back, laying on the cool sheets and reaching up to pull Willow down with her. 

Faith’s arms circled Willow and brought her close, her warm breath feathering the red hair as she pressed lazy kisses to her temple. “What’d I tell you about those?”

“No bad guys this time.”

“Well,” Faith slid one hand down, caressing Willow’s breast for a moment before letting it slip further south, fingers pushing beneath the elastic of her panties to the damp flesh below, “you remember what you say if there are.” Willow nodded, her body shaking from something other than pleasure as Faith’s fingers slipped inside. “You tell ‘em to back the fuck off. Because you’re mine.”


End file.
